


Сила Джунглей

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрядные колдуны в очередной раз побились об заклад...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила Джунглей

Написано в соавторстве с Непальской домохозяйкой 

– Этот парень, Могаба, жуть как не любит магов, – отдуваясь, сказал Масло. И одним глотком всосал полную кварту пива.  
– Подумаешь, какая цаца, – фыркнул Гоблин. – Не любит он... Что еще ты о нем узнал?  
– Здоровенный, как лось, – начал перечислять Масло, загибая пальцы. – Потрясно владеет любым железом. Фанатичный приверженец древних традиций. Считает, что половое воздержание исключительно полезно для настоящего воина. Серьезный, как чума. Черный, как сапог...  
– Выдыхаешься, – предупредил Гоблин. – Насчет сапога – ну оч-чень полезная информация. Слышь, Одноглазый! Тебя с сапогом сравнили!  
Одноглазый, сидевший у дальнего края стола, словно остекленел. Ведьмак, потный и красный, молча глотал пиво.  
– И это все, что ли? – продолжал свой допрос Гоблин. – Так, значит, здоровенная чернокожая орясина, нудная, как Костоправ, и за что-то не любит магов... Кстати, а за что он нас не любит?  
– Он, значит, как говорил, – Масло наморщил лоб, вспоминая. – Помню, как-то правильно так он сказал, душевно. А! Магия, мол, подлая штука. Удел всяких хиляков, убогих, больных и слабоумных, которые не знают, с какого конца за копье берутся, а хоть и возьмутся – дак либо не поднимут, либо непременно порежутся. Вот как он сказал. Да.  
– Это ты кого сейчас убогим назвал?! – взъярился Гоблин. – Кто тут слабоумный?!  
– А что, нет, что ли? – хрюкнул Масло. – Да ты посмотри на себя. Опарыш, и тот симпатичнее. Да и полезнее, как ни кинь. С опарышем хоть на рыбалку сходить можно. А с тобой разве что в бордель ходить, и то, кроме триппера, ни хрена не поймаешь.  
– Шути, серденько моё, шути дальше, – проворковал Гоблин. – Еще пара таких искрометных шуточек, и опарыши посыплются у тебя прямиком из жопы – вся рыба твоя. Эй, Одноглазый! Тут всякое быдло хает посвященных, причастных тайнам высокой магии, а ты терпишь?!  
Одноглазый склонил голову, будто бы в знак согласия. К сожалению, голова потянула за собой туловище. Колдун величественно и неотвратимо, как подрубленное дерево, заваливался носом в столешницу. Через пару секунд он разбил бы нос, но Гоблин быстро зашевелил пальцами, и здоровенная лохань с недоеденным салатом сместилась на пару футов в нужном направлении. Одноглазый всхрапнул, вкусно почмокал и поерзал, устраивая морду в салате поудобнее.  
– Нажрался, как свинья, – разочарованно проворчал Ведьмак. – Прям как, бывало, мой кум на именинах.  
– Нельзя так говорить, Ведьмак, – укорил его Масло. – Не «нажрался», а, это... причастился к тайнам.  
– Как следует причастился-то, как бы не на пару галлонов, – буркнул Ведьмак. – Хер знает, куда в него стоко влезает. Не, я в Весле паромщика видал, дак тот целый кег в один присест высаживал. Но это ж паромщик. В ём росту было семь футов, лапищи что твои окорока и пузо – во! А этот сухой, как стручок, и вот поди ж ты. Не иначе у него в брюхе портал магический.  
– Через который все пиво уходит прямиком в этот, как его... в атсрал, – подхватил Масло. – Вот что значит – высокая магия.  
– Да не все уходит-то, – возразил Ведьмак. – Чтой-то, надо полагать, все ж в мозги шибает. Вишь, храпит как.  
На протяжении всего этого диалога Гоблин наливался дурной кровью.  
– А Могаба, сдается мне, дельный мужик, – добил жестокий Масло. – Верно он насчет магиков понимает. Ну, может, не насчет всех, но насчет иных-некоторых, это уж точно.  
Это стало последней каплей. Скроив рожу, которую он, вероятно, считал зверской, Гоблин проделал перед собой несколько пассов руками и завершающим жестом словно бы с усилием толкнул нечто в сторону пьяного собрата по ремеслу. Одноглазый вскинулся из салата, как кит, выбрасывающийся на берег, и взревел, будто ужаленный осой в седалище. Протрезвляющее заклятье Гоблина было простым и весьма действенным, но имело массу побочных эффектов.  
– Какого?!!  
– Одноглазый! – заверещал Гоблин, нутром почуяв, что ответного спича он может и не пережить и нужно срочно «переводить стрелки». – Проспал все, жопа дурацкая! Да ты хоть знаешь, что тут про нас с тобой всякие черно... что говорят среди наров о магах?!..  
Ближайших четверть часа воздух в таверне трещал и искрился от божбы, ругани, клятв и проклятий. Масло и Ведьмак, умело разжегшие, добивали бочонок и из последних сил душили хохот. Когда же Одноглазый с Гоблином, сцепившись пятернями, стали орать наперебой: «А слабо?! А на что спорим?! Э, разбейте кто-нибудь!!!», Масло сполз под стол и там остался, икая от смеха, а Ведьмак опрометью бросился на двор – якобы до ветру.  
Итак, ветераны Черного Отряда теперь знали: отрядные колдуны побились об заклад. Одноглазый (жалкий колдунишка, старый, больной и никчемный, по мнению некоторых... особо одаренных) берется жостко выебать молодого и сильного Могабу. Да еще так, чтобы Могаба в итоге остался доволен. Причем со стороны Могабы это должно быть добровольное согласие, без всякого там магического принуждения, именно в таком акцепте. Гоблин же по мере сил берется ему помогать, но – считает, что у собрата по ремеслу супротив Могабы ни шиша не выгорит, потому как у Одноглазого за дряхлостью лет висяк, и потом, ну невозможно же.  
И неважно, что ветеранов тех после Курганья оставалось – по пальцам пересчитать. Госпожа ничего не узнала. Ничего не заподозрил Костоправ. Никто из наров ничего не узнал. Ветераны Отряда умели хранить тайны. Но с этого момента отступать Одноглазому с Гоблином было некуда. Дело чести, да. Кто сказал, что честь бывает только у воинов?!  
План у колдунов был идиотский, но в чем-то и гениальный. Могаба – фанатичный приверженец древних традиций? Прекрасно. Могаба считает, что воздержание придает ярость в бою? Еще лучше. Серьезен, как надгробие собственной могилы? То, что надо! Осталось изобрести древний культ Мвонга-Матонга, стоявший у истоков Черного Отряда в те времена, когда Отряд и впрямь был черным на все сто, упомянуть сокрытые в джунглях святилища, собрать артефакты огромной магической мощи и найти последнего жреца Мвонга-Матонга, дабы тот провел над избранным сакральный ритуал инициации. Что за инициация? О, это просто. И вместе с тем – одна из величайших тайн Черного Отряда. Достаточно сказать, что после этого ритуала великий воин, причастившийся высокой магии (на этом месте Ведьмака всякий раз разбирал неуместный ржач) становится неуязвим для вражеских мечей и стрел, обретает силу дикого вепря, отвагу... эээ... опять же дикого вепря и совершенно непререкаемый авторитет среди соплеменников.  
Едва тонкий серп нарождающейся луны зацепился за шпиль самой высокой из башен Джии-Зле, Могабу с завидной регулярностью стали посещать странные сны. В этих снах неведомая Сущность предрекала Могабе, что ему суждено возвыситься над прочими воинами, суждено стать легендарным полководцем и войти в историю мира в качестве создателя новой династии королей-воинов. Сны эти неизменно заканчивались чередой невероятных по соблазнительности образов – после чего Могаба просыпался с бешено колотящимся сердцем, с глазами, вылезающими из орбит, стуком крови в ушах и с алмазной твердости копьем в руке. («Кхм, как бы мне с этими иллюзиями того... не переусердствовать», – жаловался потом Одноглазый Гоблину. – «Ему-то, жеребцу окаянному, ладно, но я все-таки не железный... пару раз чуть сам не стравил... в творческом процессе, м-да...»)  
Днем же, в свободное от учений, караульной службы и прочих неизбежных тягот военной жизни время, на уши Могабе плотно садился его новый друг Масло со своими историями, до которых Масло был весьма горазд. Надо сказать, за долгие годы службы в Черном Отряде Масло поднаторел во всяческих жутковатых байках ничуть не меньше, чем Костоправ в Анналах. Послушав эти самые байки душным летним вечером у костра или зимой под свист северного ветра, наиболее впечатлительные из новобранцев потом даже отлить ходили командами по пять человек. Могаба, конечно, был орешком покрепче, однако и он, раз за разом внимая россказням о кровавых ритуалах Болибога, о брачных обычаях людей-леопардов, о всемогущих шаманах Мвонга-Матонга, пьющих души и забирающих твою тень, помаленьку проникался верой в загадочную Силу Джунглей. Так что ко времени, назначенному для ритуала, клиент, что называется, «созрел».  
Ритуал решено было проводить в полночь, в полнолуние, на оплетенных лианами руинах Храма Тысячи Мечей (надо сказать, когда-то здесь и впрямь стоял храм, вот только чей он – стало известно чуть позже). Местонахождение руин подсказали знатные следопыты Ишак и Лошак, и они (руины, а не следопыты) были чрезвычайно живописны. В кольце наполовину осыпавшихся, поросших мхом и лишайником колонн высилась точеная базальтовая стела, чудесным образом совершенно чистая и сверкающая, несмотря на пролетевшие над ней тысячелетия. (Если бы все проклятия, произнесенные новобранцами, коих Ведьмак гонял на очистку и полировку невразумительной каменюки, материализовались, быть бы Ведьмаку на ближайшую тысячу лет самой гнусной жабой на Великой Реке). Поляну со всех сторон охраняли идолы, вида самого мерзкого и одновременно жуткого, и вот они-то как раз древними не были. Сделанные из берцовых костей, вяленых гиеньих фаллосов, иссохших человеческих скальпов и клыкастых крокодильих черепов, вымазанные едва подсохшей кровью (некоторые охотники в Длок-Алоке еще удивлялись, какой идиот платит хорошие деньги за всякие отбросы) , идолы цыкали зубом, мерцали во тьме тусклым гнилушечьим светом и издавали пронзительный вой, стоило непрошеному гостю переступить некую незримую границу. Да, с фетишами старина Гоблин (главный подручный жреца Мвонга-Матонга) порезвился вовсю. Даже и пять лет спустя после того достопамятного ритуала, после которого простой нар Могаба сделался Разящим Копьем Ночи, следопыты Длок-Алока, бывало, пугались до медвежьей болезни, когда полусгнивший череп из груды мусора внезапно спрашивал культурным голосом: «Простите, вы не подскажете, как пройти в библиотеку?..»  
...В назначенный час, когда молочно-белый диск вошедшей в полную силу луны заливал джунгли призрачным сиянием, в Круг Силы Храма Тысячи Мечей вступили трое – и охранные идолы промолчали при их появлении. Могаба, Избранник-Воитель, хоть и был к тому моменту зазомбирован байками Масло до состояния «встань, я сяду», гордо ступал впереди – по другому он не умел. За ним скользили две сгорбленные тени, безмолвные, безликие и бесформенные (немножко магии иллюзии в сочетании с маскировочным балахоном рейнджера кого угодно изменят до полной неузнаваемости) младшие адепты культа Мвонга-Матонга, с факелами, чей тусклый красноватый свет, казалось, скорее сгущает тьму, нежели разгоняет ее. Младший адепт Масло, помимо факела, нес еще и объемистую корзину со снедью, а младший адепт Ведьмак волочил корзину поменьше, с черным петухом.  
Из диковинного сплетения теней навстречу им выступила еще одна тень, повелительным жестом призывая пришельцев остановиться. Крохотное существо, едва ли больше четырех футов ростом, казалось поперек себя шире из-за плаща, сделанного из птичьих перьев. Могабе доводилось видеть подобные плащи, но этот, похоже, жил собственной жизнью – по нему то и дело пробегали волны, огромные перья топорщились, шевелились, вздрагивали в безветрие, издавая звук, похожий на шепот тысячи голосов; крохотные белые искорки там и здесь потрескивали под перьями. Собрав последнее мужество, Могаба посмотрел в темноту под капюшоном шепчущего плаща, но увидел лишь ярко-красные точки, похожие на раскаленные угли. Три штуки. Расположенные правильным треугольником.  
Могаба окончательно пал духом.  
«Гур Шаман, большой Шаман», – прошелестел за его спиной кто-то из адептов.  
– Алма шырыны, шэтэн шырыны, кыры шырыны, – загнусавил большой шаман Гоблин. – Сытын езбеси, алгын езбеси, амын жемисти!  
Весь расчет строился на том, что Могаба читать не умеет и древнетаглиооскому не обучен. А если бы и умел, то вряд ли читал «Книгу о вкусной и здоровой пище». Незачем воину читать такие книжки, на то жена есть. Расчет оправдался. Гоблин мог зачитывать список ингредиентов фруктового салата совершенно невозбранно.  
– Ей! – хором откликнулись безликие адепты храма.  
– Пайданапалатын булдирген тыргыш? – требовательно спросила кошмарная тень.  
– Ей! – истово выдохнули спутники.  
– Ты! – внезапно рявкнул жуткий коротышка громовым басом, от которого посыпались ветки с деревьев, и выбросил в сторону нара костлявую руку. Изумрудная мамба лениво перетекла по запястью и исчезла под плащом.  
– Ты, чье имя Могаба! Хочешь ли ты, воин Могаба, стать первым среди лучших?  
– Ей! – ответил Могаба голосом десятилетней девочки.  
– Эгей, – мрачно буркнул шаман, но тут же спохватился:  
– Йиздылген арврах («запекать до готовности») – да будет так! Принесите жертвы!  
Младшие адепты поспешно выскочили вперед. Масло полил подножие базальтового обелиска молоком и оливковым маслом (обильно), вином (экономно), в художественном беспорядке раскидал маисовые лепешки и отступил, давая дорогу собрату. Негодующе вскричал черный петух в руках Ведьмака – и смолк под кривым ножом, окропляя жертвенной кровью алтарный камень.  
– Джугдэрмидийн гуррагча («подавать охлажденным»)! – радостно возопил маленький большой шаман. – Да пребудет с нами Сила! Готов ли ты к таинству, доблестный воитель Могаба?  
Доблестный воитель изъявил свое согласие, после чего ему предложили обнять сверкающую базальтовую иглу. Могаба заключил трехметровый обелиск в жаркие объятия, и младший адепт Ведьмак сноровисто стянул ему запястья шелковым платком. Натертый до блеска базальт приятно пахнул ароматическим маслом. Могаба почувствовал, что его раздевают.  
– Э! – слабо запротестовал он.  
– Момбаса, момбаса, момбаса, – забубнили безликие младшие адепты, пускаясь в хоровод кругом Камня Любви.  
– Нагими мы приходим в этот мир, нагими уйдем из него, – зачастил Гоблин, воздев длани к равнодушному лику Луны. – Слейся с природой, отдайся миру, впусти в себя джунгли, пробуди в себе Зверя! Ашван, амран, харан!..  
Повинуясь его жесту, сами собой вспыхнули костры, заключив лесную поляну в круг красного огня. Резко сгустились ароматы ладана, сандала и мускуса, дурманя, возбуждая, горяча кровь. Могаба, к ужасу своему, ощутил, как у него встает.  
– В третий и в последний раз вопрошаю тебя, воитель Могаба – готов ли ты раскрыться навстречу великой Силе? Готов ли ты добровольно, с полным осознанием, позволить Зверю проникнуть в тебя? – возопил верховный жрец.  
– ДАААА!!! – зарычал Могаба, возбудившийся до того, что ему уже не терпелось раскрыться кому-нибудь навстречу, а еще лучше самому в кого-нибудь проникнуть, хоть в Зверя, хоть в птицу, хоть в жабу. – Я хочууу!.. обрести силууу!.. Поскорее бы!..  
– Повторенное трижды – верно! – экстатически вскричал жрец. – Да свершится таинство!  
– Момбаса, момбаса, момбаса!..  
Могаба мелко дрожал и постанывал. Чьи-то руки легкими прикосновениями шарили по его телу, раздвигали ягодицы, смазывали промежность и анус чем-то жирным и теплым. Нар рычал и извивался, однако шелковый румель держал крепко, а базальтовая стела не обнаруживала ни намека на взаимность, ни самой маленькой щелочки, хоть даже поперек.  
– Ну давай уже, ебическая сила, – недовольно шепнул старший жрец Гоблин в самое ухо Зверю Джунглей Одноглазому. – Сколько можно его за жопу тискать? Видишь, девочки легли и просют.  
– Да погоди ты, момбаса твоя мать, – бурчал в ответ Одноглазый, умело и быстро работая обеими руками. К сожалению, живой отклик его действия вызывали только в чужом теле. Собственная плоть предательски бастовала. – Что я тебе, мальчик, что ли? Я так сразу не могу. Мне нужно подготовиться... морально...  
– Говорил же – слабо тебе, – издевательски шептал Гоблин, увиваясь вокруг. – Эхехе, старость – не радость! Еще пять минут, и проспорил! Месяц будешь меня за свой счет поить!  
– А тебе лишь бы за чужой счет синячить! – шипел Одноглазый. – Помог бы лучше, по-дружески-то!  
– Что?! Чтоб я твою сморщенную курагу прямо руками трогал?! Ну, знаешь ли... Да запросто.  
Ведьмак и Масло умаялись плясать и теперь топтались на месте, уныло приговаривая:  
– Момбаса... Момбаса... Да-а, момбаса, эхма...  
– Во имя всех богов, древних и новых, властью четырех стихий и шести планет, Матерь Ночи силой дня в гроб и в душу вперехлест через третий глаз!.. – выругался в сердцах Одноглазый, видя, что победа в пари близка, но, увы, совершенно недосягаема.  
И внезапно пришел Голос. Он прозвучал прямо в смятенном мозгу Одноглазого:  
«В верное время и с должными помыслами вы пришли в обиталище Мое, принеся три жертвы – вином, хлебом и кровью, правильные слова сказали вы, воззвав к силе стихий и планет, и Я доволен, как не был доволен уже много веков. За это сделаю Я так, чтобы получили вы то, за чем пришли ко Мне, и сделались довольны, как не были довольны уже много лет. Наслаждайтесь, моя верная паства.»  
Рядом ойкнул Гоблин. То ли Голос что-то сказал и ему, то ли он просто наступил на колючку. Одноглазый посмотрел на Гоблина и увидел юную хрупкую деву, бледную, нагую и прекрасную, взирающую на него огромными влажными глазами. Дева прижималась грудью к плечу Одноглазого, сжимая в ладошке наиболее ценную часть его плоти. Плоть притом уже не притворялась равнодушной, а мощными толчками вздымалась в самое применительное к ситуации положение. Одноглазый ощутил неимоверный прилив сил, какой в последний раз испытывал, еще будучи пятнадцатилетним подростком в глухой деревушке Длок-Алока. Собственно, он им и стал, судя по гладкой, как шелк, коже цвета эбена, упругим мышцам на бедрах и мощной курчавой поросли внизу живота. «Чудо, чудо свершилось!» – было последней мыслью Одноглазого перед тем, как он притянул к себе испуганно пискнувшую девицу, и она повалилась на спину.  
Ведьмак и Масло замерли, уставясь друг на дружку круглыми глазами. Гульфики их бугрились вызывающе и мощно.  
– О-ой, Масло, а ты же девка! – ахнул Ведьмак.  
– Ведьмак, так и ты ж тоже девка... да какая склАдная...  
– Эй, ты чего это творишь такое?! Охх... да...  
– Ведьмак, что ж это с нами деется... ой-ей... Ведьм...  
Тем временем Могаба... устав долбить раскаленным нефритом холодный базальт... могучим рывком разорвал стягивающий запястья шелковый плат (Нарайян потом не верил, а зря)... окинул Круг Силы налитыми кровью глазами...  
И тут такое началось...

Утром в захудалую таверну, где уныло коротали время за кувшином кислятины знатные следопыты Ишак и Лошак, ввалились Одноглазый с Гоблином. Оба едва держались на ногах, но выглядели при этом странным образом довольными жизнью и прямо с порога, едва оглядевшись, двинулись к столику Ишака-Лошака.  
– Значит, так, бойцы, – без лишних предисловий и необычайно энергичным голосом начал Гоблин. – Отвечать быстро, не увиливая. Вранье все равно почую. Какого, мать, бога был тот разрушенный храм, что вы нам присватали?  
– Так ведь это... – забормотал Ишак, пряча глаза. – Мы ж чего... Мы ж думали, такие большие шаманы, как вы, и сами поймете...  
– Дык, того... – промямлил Лошак. – Бог любовных увеселений, вина и плодородия. Как зовут, не ведаю. Забылось имя, за века-то... А мы чего? Мы ничего...  
К удивлению следопытов, Гоблин свистнул кабатчика, отсыпал, не считая, серебра и велел «этих двух поить и кормить лучшим, чего в вашей лавке сыщется, до конца недели». После чего два отрядных колдуна, держась за руки, покинули кабак.  
К обеду в трактир зашли Масло и Ведьмак, причем последний передвигался как-то странно, вроде бы после долгой, очень долгой верховой езды.  
Он ни о чем Ишака с Лошаком не спросил, а распинал обоим весь зад и Лошаку вышиб последние зубы. Это было ужасно обидно, но не особенно больно, потому как кабатчик добросовестно указание Гоблина исполнял, и к обеду Ишак с Лошаком были ой как хороши.  
А Могаба ничего никому говорить не стал, но дисциплина в войске наров стала совсем зверской. Слух прошел, будто отец-командир за малейшую провинность волочит залетчика на какую-то полянку в лесу, и что там деется – никто не знает, но прокосячить, ребята, не приведи Кина.  
Костоправ тоже ничего не сказал, но добросовестно занес все в Анналы.


End file.
